poundpuppies1986fandomcom-20200216-history
Happy Birthday, Bright Eyes!
Happy Birthday, Bright Eyes is a fan-made episode written by Rigsrigsrigs10918, CartoonLover, Disneydude15, and Magic-is-cute. Premise Three years have passed and the heroes are planning a special birthday party for Bright Eyes. Unfortunately, Bright Eyes starts to become overwhelmed by the party. Plot Prologue (A Photo of the entire Gang is seen as It zooms in.) Cooler: It's been a very long time. Since My brother got married to Wendy... (A Photo of Cooler, Nose Marie, and Their Children are Seen with Their Puppies.) Me and Nose Marie became more closer as Bartrand became an Ideal Husband to Spats. (A Photo of Howler, Amy, and Their Puppies are seen alongside Stephanie.) Howler and Amy became more experienced with machinery, as Stephanie grew a variety of flowers and opened Her Flower kiosk. (A Picture of Louie and Vivian is zooms in.) Vivian became a cooking apprentice to Louie. (A Photo of Bright Eyes, Igor, and Darius zooms in.) Bright Eyes and Iggy became more attached, and Their Descendant Darius Didn't mind. (A Photo of Whopper with Starburst is seen alongside Ian, who is throwing confetti at the Couple.) Whopper and Starburst started to grow up, as did Ian. But not much. (A Photo of Beamer, Maya, Their Puppies are seen as Jayden places a Clown nose on Beamer's nose.) Beamer and Maya are still doing well. as Is Jayden. (A Photo of Barkerville and Antonio zooms in.) Barkerville is still A-Ok in Society. as for Antonio, Well, He's got a lot to learn. (A Photo of Reflex and Colette with Ethan is seen) Reflex and Colette are going good, and Ethan? Who knows? (A Photo of Violet and Momo with Victoria.) Violet and Momo are still in good company, and Victoria is learning the Earliest ways of the Vanderfeller Clan. (A Photo of Drumstick and Lassie, with Thatcher zooms in) Drumstick and Lassie are living quite Quietly. as is Thatcher as He learns a variety of Music. (A photo of Rusty and Lucy with Their Puppies playfully piling on Saffron zooms in.) Rusty and Lucy's Clan is going well at the Farm. Their Descendant Saffron is still looking for a way to acquire eternal life, and at the same time, perfect the Time Machine that will allow Her to see Her family again. but Our Adventures are just beginning... (The Screen blacks out.) Part One (At the Puppy Pound, three years passed. All of the heroes enter.) Narrator: It had been three years since Calvin and Wendy got married. Many different things happened at the pound and the town of Poundsville. Most of the older members of the Sons and Daughters of Holly's Puppy Pound have been old enough to join the Pound Puppies. Igor has now been promoted as the pound's teacher, often helping the younger puppies and kittens with their studies. Bright Eyes is now captain of the pound's cheerleading squad with Jayden as vice-captain. Slushy and Elaine have graduated from college and received PhDs as veterinarians. Saul, Raoul Seville Jr., Sarah, Jeff, Tammy, and Rebecca retired from the pound to help Ashley, Shepard and Christopher on their mission. Howard also retired from the pound after he graduated from college to study at a university in Oxford. In addition, Calvin and Wendy gave birth to four adorable puppies. So many changes, so little time. On this day, as Bright Eyes and her cheerleading squad are practicing, all of her friends, especially Igor, are planning a very special birthday for Bright Eyes. (Later, Igor and Whopper are in the Pound, wearing party hats and giggling.) Igor: OK, when she comes in, we jump out and yell "Surprise!". Got it? Whopper: Sure. But are you sure about that? Igor: Sure. Everyone's getting ready and Bright Eyes is still outside with her cheerleading squad. Now let's practice. (The two hide behind something and then jump out.) Igor and Whopper: Surprise! Igor: OK, not bad, but let's try... (Someone knocks at the door. The two gasp.) Igor(whispering): Shh. That's her. Get ready. Whopper: Okay. (Whopper hides while Igor opens the door and then ducks out of the way. Louie walks in with some bags. Igor and Whopper jump out and throw confetti, startling Louie.) Igor and Whopper: Surprise! Happy... Igor: Oh, it's Louie. Louie: Sacre bleu. You gave ze old ticker a start. Well, I've got the stuff for ze birthday cake. Igor and Whopper: Mmm. Cake. (Louie walks off and Igor closes the door.) Whopper: Well, guess we have more time to practice. (Bright Eyes approaches the two.) Bright Eyes: Hi. (The two flinch in surprise.) Igor: Hey, she surprised us. Whopper: Hey, Bright Eyes, what's that over there? (Whopper points behind Bright Eyes, who then looks. Whopper signals for Igor to do the surprise. They briefly duck out of sight.) Bright Eyes: I don't see any... Hey, where'd you guys go? (Igor and Whopper pop out and throw confetti, surprising Bright Eyes.) Igor and Whopper: Surprise! Happy birthday! Bright Eyes: Aw, you guys. (Gamma, Cooler, Colette, Catgut, Kisa, TJ, Elaine, Faith, Marcus, Momo, Nose Marie, Tony, Michelle, Bartrand, Victoria, Darius, Antonio, Jayden, and Spice enter.) Cooler: Well, Bright Eyes, today is your special day. What would you like to do? Jayden: Yeah, birthday girl. Bright Eyes: Well... Iggy, you have cat whiskers? Igor: Well, Yes... Bright Eyes: It suits you. It's like a kitten on top of a pup, like stilts. Tony: Only that you and Iggy are cuter. So, Bright Eyes, what do you want us to do? Bright Eyes: Well, what do you guys have for me? Michelle: Hey, there's a new video game dedicated to cheerleading at the arcade room. Want to check it out? Igor: first, your gift from me is behind one of these tarps. One is green, the other is red. What do you say? Bright Eyes: Um... The green one? Igor: Now what you didn't get. (unveils the red tarp to reveal a bunch of dead leaves.) Tony: It was a pile of leaves? Igor: Congrats! You dodged the swooce! and now what You got. (unveils the green tarp to reveal a slew of inline skates and safety pads) It's a set of inline skates with plenty of safety pads for the adventurer in you! Bright Eyes: Aw! Iggy, that's so sweet of you to... Tony: Come on, you guys. Let's try out the new video game! (At the arcade room, Bright Eyes and Igor are playing a video game as everyone else watches. Both Igor and Bright Eyes are wearing cheerleading outfits. Bright Eyes notices Igor and giggles.) Bright Eyes: Iggy, why are you wearing a cheerleading outfit? Igor: Um, wrong outfit? Bright Eyes: (Giggling) Iggy, you're so funny. Igor: Say, Bright Eyes, you're getting good at this. Bright Eyes: I guess I am. (Cooler goes by Bright Eyes.) Cooler: How are you liking that new video game? Bright Eyes: It's a really cool game, Cooler. one of the best games in the world. and Iggy, how do you feel about coming with me to the roller rink? Igor: Well, since you asked-- (Tony rushes to Bright Eyes.) Tony: No time for that, birthday girl. It's time to sing karaoke. Igor: Hey, at least let me answer. Tony: Sorry, Iggy. Igor: Seriously? (sits down) Tony: Really, Iggy. I didn't mean to interrupt you guys. Bright Eyes: On second thought, maybe some karaoke wouldn't hurt. (Later, Bright Eyes is seen by a karaoke machine, singing while everyone else watches.) Tony: Come on, Iggy, don't be sore. I didn't mean to interrupt you and Bright Eyes. Igor: Sore? I don't have any canker sores. Bright Eyes: Canker sor-- (stifles her laughing, but laughs out loud) That's a good one, Iggy! Ha ha ha ha! Tony: Actually, Iggy, what I mean to say is please don't be angry at me. I'm sorry for interrupting you. (Igor puts his hand on Tony's shoulder.) Igor: All is forgiven. Tony: Say, you made a good joke earlier. You should be in a comedy. Igor: I wish it were that simple. Tony: Say, Bright Eyes. Uncle Horatio just rented a inflatable slide for the party. Would you like to see it? Bright Eyes: Why not? (Later, the group is standing outside, looking at a giant inflatable slide.) Tony: What do you think, Bright Eyes? Bright Eyes: Bow oh wow! That's huge! Does anyone want to go on it? Igor: No, Bright Eyes. It's your birthday. You slide first. and H\here's why. (Upbeat music plays.) Tony: No! (A record scratch is heard) No Singing! Igor: Aw, you ruined it! Tony: I'm sorry but I think it's better if we don't sing. Igor: Oh. Well, let's try out the slide. (Tony, Igor, and Bright Eyes climb on the inflatable slide's steps and slide down.) Tony: That was fun! Let's do it again! Bright Eyes: Sure. Tony: But first, aren't you hungry? Bright Eyes: Well, kinda. Gamma: Well then, how about we all go out for pizza and miniature golfing? I have coupons for Petunia's Pizza and Putt Putt Palace. What do you say, Bright Eyes? Bright Eyes: That would sound peachy keen, Mr. Gamma, but you don't have to do that for me. Tony: Aw, come on, Bright Eyes. It's your birthday. Bright Eyes: Well... Igor: Let her decide, guys. Bright Eyes: Okay. What do you think, Iggy? Igor: Why are you asking me? It's your choice, birthday girl. Bright Eyes: Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go to Petunia's Pizza and Putt Putt Palace! Gamma: Is everyone ready? We're taking my newly made aircraft. Part Two (In the skies, The Pound Puppies, Pound Purries, Staff Members, and Sons and Daughters of Holly's Puppy Pound are inside Gamma's aircraft, which is the size of a giant spacecraft. Inside the aircraft, Gamma is at the controls while Ethan is cleaning his glasses. Bright Eyes is with them, sitting in a soft, cozy chair.) Gamma: In just a few moments, we will be at Petunia's Pizza and Putt Putt Palace. Are you excited, Bright Eyes? Bright Eyes: Yes. Just no onions. Gamma: Don't you worry, birthday girl. They never serve onions on pizza. Ethan: Matter of fact, Sensei Gamma, onions are an optional topping for pizza. But, we know what to do. Gamma: Sure. Ethan: I can taste that pizza right now. Gamma: (Checking the radar) Well, this is the place. Petunia's Pizza and Putt Putt Palace. (Gamma lands the aircraft at the parking lot. He then grabs a microphone.) Gamma: (Speaking to the intercom) Attention, ladies, gentlemen, puppies, and kittens, we are now at Petunia's Pizza and Putt Putt Palace. Please proceed safely to the exit and enjoy Bright Eyes' birthday. Thank you for riding my aircraft. (To Bright Eyes) Are you ready to have fun, birthday girl? Bright Eyes: Sure. (Later, the heroes are enjoying themselves. Rosy and Tony are playing an arcade game, Sarge and Gamma are playing billiards and everyone else is playing golf. Bright Eyes and Igor are at the first hole.) Bright Eyes: Here we go. One more shot. (Bright Eyes tries to nudge the ball into the hole, but misses.) Igor: Maybe one more. (Bright Eyes nudges the ball and it falls into the hole.) Bright Eyes: What's the score, Iggy? Igor: We both got a birdie. Dumbo: Birdies? I don't see any birdies. Igor: No, Dumbo. That's golf talk. (Darius enters.) Darius: Bright Eyes, there's gonna be pizza in one hour. Bright Eyes: Okay, Darius. Thanks! (Later, most everyone is eating pizza. The rest are having conversations. Amy goes up to Bright Eyes and Igor.) Amy: What's up, birthday girl? Bright Eyes: Well, I'm kinda full from eating all this pizza. Igor: Well, good food should never go to waste. anyone want any? Cooler: I'll have a piece. Tony: Save some pizza for me. Igor: So, Bright Eyes, what do you want to do next? Bright Eyes: Well, Iggy, I'd really like to go back home now. Igor: Oh. All right. (Later, everyone is back home. All of the heroes except Dexter, Louie, Vivian, and Bright Eyes are outside.) Gamma: Hey, Bright Eyes! (Bright Eyes enters.) Gamma: How about Pin the Tail on the Donkey? Bright Eyes: Ooh. OK. (Gamma hands the tail to Bright Eyes and then blindfolds her and spins her around.) Gamma: OK. Go. Bright Eyes(dazed): Oh. Tail...pin...donkey. (Bright Eyes walks away from the picture of the donkey while repeating "Tail pin donkey.".) Gamma: Hmm. Maybe I spun her around too fast. (She also walks past an open bathroom door where Dexter is using the commode. Dexter is shocked and covers his torso. However, thanks to the blindfold, Bright Eyes can't see him. She then walks away, as Dexter gives a confused look to the camera. The scene then shows Louie and Vivian in the kitchen, finishing the cake.) Louie: Ah! Ze cake. She is finished. Vivian: Yeah. Won't Bright Eyes be tickled pink when she sees this. (Bright Eyes enters.) Bright Eyes: Tail pin donkey. Vivian: Uh oh. (Bright Eyes pins the cake.) Bright Eyes: I got it! Louie: Sacre blu! Ze cake! Bright Eyes: Cake? What cake? (Vivan removes pin.) Vivian: It doesn't look that bad, Louie. Bright Eyes: What doesn't? (Gamma enters. Gamma picks up Bright Eyes and Vivian gives him the pin.) Gamma: Don't worry about Bright Eyes. Just fix the cake. Bright Eyes: What cake? (Back outside, Gamma puts Bright Eyes down and gently pats her.) Bright Eyes: Did I stuck in the pin on the correct spot? Gamma: Well, you could say that. Marcus: It's almost time for pinata! (TJ brings a pinata tied a stick and held by a string. Saffron brings a baseball bat and gives it to Bright Eyes.) Gamma: (Addressing TJ) And don't tease her, nitwit. (Bright Eyes looks at her fingers, which are covered in cake. She licks it off.) Bright Eyes: Mmm. Yummy. Marcus: She found out, did she? Gamma: Don't worry. As long as she has that blindfold on, she won't know. (Bright Eyes, still blindfolded, swings wildly and runs around aimlessly as Marcus, Gamma and TJ run from her.) TJ, Marcus and Gamma: Yikes! TJ: Help! Gamma: Bright Eyes! Take the blindfold off! Marcus: Yeah, before somebody gets hurt! Bright Eyes: I didn't hit the Pinata hard enough, did I? TJ: No, but you're about to hit someone. (Bright Eyes removes her blindfold.) Bright Eyes: Oh. (Marcus, TJ and Gamma breathe heavily.) Bright Eyes: Did I hurt somebody? Marcus: No. Igor: That reminds Me of the time Violet went to a charity party. but things didn't go well the second She noticed... (Flashback to a Party and Violet in a cat mask and slippers chases Igor in Formal Wear and swimming fins.) Igor: Run for it! She's gone Post Office! (hides under the long table and runs out the other side.) Cooler! Violet: The second I get Him... (Igor hastily reaches the Kitchen, slams the door and tries to push the door, in hopes of keeping out Violet, but She opens the door with full force and checks the kitchen. Igor then recloses the door as He was dazed, but Runs away in a panic as Violet chased Him) Igor Strayvinski, you're in big trouble for making me dress up like a buffoon! (grabs a frying Pan.) Igor: Cooler! Help! (runs around the kitchen counter, as Violet stops for a moment.) Violet: I've never been so embarrassed in years! (slams the pan on the counter, and goes after Igor again.) (Flashback ends as Igor gets an uncomfortable look on his face as everyone else looks at him awkwardly and slowly back away from him.) Bright Eyes: Well, Violet chased Iggy with a frying pan. All except Igor: Okay.... Saffron: Well, I enjoyed My Three Years time with My Grandparent Figures and their Pups. In fact... (Looks at the Picture of the Farm Division.) (Flashback to the Farm Division, and as Classical Music plays, She constructs a Kitchen Building, making Lucy and Rusty applaud. inside the Barn, She educates the Pups on what not to eat as Rusty looks with a proud look. At night, Saffron motions Lucy to see a telescope, making Her excited. and at the daytime, At a Rainy Day, Saffron builds a greenhouse and arranges the plants as Rusty and Lucy's Owners watch. At Winter, as Rusty and Lucy tend to a sick Saffron, She smiles weakly, as She starts to shed tears. While the Fields are snow-free.) Saffron's voice: Of course I hoped to make profit for the Division. (At Night, Saffron upgrades the Division's Water Tower, and makes a trail for the water to get to the crops. At Morning, Lucy and Rusty, both blindfolded, remove Their blindfolds, become ecstatic seeing the farm upgraded and They and Their pups gather together as a camera flash is heard. The flashback ends) Worry Wart: Not to be rude, Saffy, but what does that got to do with Bright Eyes' birthday? Saffron: Well, I thought that We should trade stories, and Our adventures. in the past 3 years. Worry Wart: Oh. Part Three (After a while, all of the heroes(except Bright Eyes) are having a blast. Bright Eyes is soaking wet as Winky dries her off with a towel.) Winky: How did you get soaking wet? Bright Eyes: I fell in the tub while I was bobbing for apples. Igor: If you want me to dry you with the dryer, I will. Bright Eyes: That's very kind of you, Igloo, but I'll be fine. Igor: All right.... (Confused) Igloo? (Shakes it off) Okay, what's next? Gloomy: Time for musical chairs, everyone! Bright Eyes: Musical chairs? Igor: First... Here's a surprise for you. (Igor spreads silly string, but Gloomy is covered with silly string.) Gloomy: Can you tell me why am I covered with silly string? Igor: Just for amusement raisins. Gloomy: Raisins? Igor: Did I say "raisins"? I meant reasons. Gloomy: Oh. Well, shall we get started? (Soon, ten participants(including Bright Eyes) are standing by the chairs.) Gloomy: Is everybody ready? Igor: Ready? Bright Eyes: We're ready. Gamma: Do you remember the rules of the game? Well, for those who don't know, I'll let Anchor explain. Anchor, if you please. Anchor: Yes, uncle Gamma. The rules are... Igor: We run around the chairs and when the music stops abruptly, we go to the chair in the fastest time. Whoever doesn't sit on the chair is O, W, T, out. Anchor: Oh. Thank you, Igor. (Aside) He's not very good at spelling out. Igor: I heard that! (Gamma and Anchor get out their instruments.) Gamma: All right... Go! (Gamma and Anchor play their instruments and the participants run around the chairs. After Gamma and Anchor stop playing, all but Igor sit down.) Gamma: Ooh. Sorry, Igor. You are out. Igor: Nuts! (Igor goes by Anchor and Gamma.) Anchor: Don't worry, Iggy. There's always next time. (Gamma and Gamma, now joined by Igor, play their instruments. Later, Bright Eyes is completely exhausted. Winky, Jayden and Igor go up to her.) Jayden: What's the matter, Bright Eyes-Sempai? Bright Eyes: I think I'm overwhelmed by the party. I mean, all I wanted is a small party and nothing more-- Sempai? Jayden: Momo's been teaching me how to speak Japanese. Sempai means teacher. Momo: No, Sempai means upperclassman. It's Sensei that means Teacher. Jayden: Oh. My bad. I should study Japanese more often. Would you like me to get you a glass of orange juice? It has no seeds in it. Bright Eyes: I guess that would be nice. Jayden: Well, Iggy, what do you think? Should I get her orange juice? Igor: Sure. (Jayden leaves.) Bright Eyes: Iggy? Igor: Yes? Bright Eyes: Over the last three years, we've been through a lot. Despite your prankish nature, you always do your best for me. Iggy... I love you. Igor: Same to You, Bright Eyes. (wraps His arms around Bright Eyes. Tony walks up to Bright Eyes and Igor) Tony: How are you enjoying the party? Bright Eyes: Well, it's kinda exhausting. Winky: She had a busy day. Tony: Oh. Anything I can get for you, birthday girl? Igor: I think Bright Eyes had enough excitement. Am I wrong, Bright Eyes? Bright Eyes: It's okay, Iggy. Tony can get me something. Tony: It's almost time for everyone to sing you happy birthday. Are you ready, birthday girl? Bright Eyes: Well... Igor: I think she needs to rest first. What do you say, Bright Eyes? Bright Eyes: Well... Let me decide, please. Igor and Tony: Okay. Igor: just take Your time. (walks away slowly) Bright Eyes: Ham and Iggs? Igor: Yes, Bright Eyes? (Sigh.) I wish You didn't call Me that. Bright Eyes: Can I ask you something? Igor: Ask away, Bright Eyes. Bright Eyes: Would you mind if everybody sings me happy birthday? Tony: What do you think, Iggy? Igor: Hmm... I personally don't like the song, but if you want it, I don't mind. Bright Eyes: Okay, Ham and Iggs. Zany: Okay, everybody! It's time to sing happy birthday to Bright Eyes. (Igor puts his fingers in his ears.) Igor: Okay. I'm ready. (Cooler pulls out a small radio and music plays. Igor gets surprised and takes his fingers out.) Igor(thinking): They changed the song? Hallelujah! Tony: Okay.... that was kinda awkward. (Bright Eyes looks at the cake.) Bright Eyes: Mmm! Kibble Cake. Yummy. (Bright Eyes blows out the candles.) Bright Eyes: Thanks guys. (Tony tips his glass of juice with a spoon.) Tony: Everybody, I would like to propose a toast. Here's to Bright Eyes, the cutest and pure-hearted puppy this side of the Earth. All(Except Bright Eyes): Cheers! Ethan: Kampai! Tony: May she continue to endear us and cheer us with her sweet and sunny personality. All(Except Bright Eyes): Cheers! (Tony becomes depressed.) Bright Eyes: What is it, Tony? Tony: Nothing. It's just that I was thinking that if you and Iggy get married, it'd be like you're growing up too fast. Bright Eyes: So? It's not like Iggy got one of my blood samples. Tony: I'm sorry. Bright Eyes, when you and Iggy get married, promise that you will always remember all of us here and the good times we have together. Bright Eyes: Don't worry, Tony. Iggy and I will always remember you guys. (Tony starts tearing up.) Tony: (Thinking) Don't cry. Tony. Don't cry. You're a man now. Don't cry. (Tony walks up to Bright Eyes and Igor and hugs them.) Tony: (Thinking) I know they're meant for each other, but please don't cry. (Tony sheds tears.) Tony: (Thinking) Stop crying, Tony. You're embarrassing yourself in front of your friends. Stop crying. Please stop crying. (Tony immediately composes himself.) Tony: Sorry you have to see that. I... I promise myself that I shouldn't cry over something so beautiful. Especially since when you two might get married. I'm not going to cry. Igor: It's normal to cry, Tone. (To Bright Eyes.) You did well in the past, and the present. I know in the future, you'll be alright with me as your husband. Bright Eyes: Golly gee, Iggy. You're one of the best. (Tony cries softly and hugs Igor and Bright Eyes again.) Tony: Sorry you have to see this. (Igor comforts Tony.) Tony: Humiliating, isn't it? Bright Eyes: Well, at least we'll have the best man for our wedding. Tony: Best man, me? For your future wedding? Aw, you two are sweet. (Scene to on the Pound Building's roof, as Bright Eyes and Igor looking up at the sky.) Igor: Hey! There's a shooting star. (Closes His eyes as He link His paws together.) Bright Eyes: Aw... wishing on a star. good idea, Iggy. (Closes Her eyes and links Her paws together.) (Later, the heroes are seen waving goodbye to the audience.) Narrator: And so, the many great adventures of Bright Eyes, Igor and friends continue. The End Trivia This fan-made episode marks the last appearances of Saul, Tammy, Jeff, Raoul Seville Jr., Sarah, Howard, and Rebecca, as they made cameo appearances in the beginning. It is revealed that they retired to pursue other goals. Next Episode Preview Kisa: Hi! This is Kisa. Next week, as we greet a new member of the Pound Puppies, I'm about to meet my old partner, Black Pearl. Too bad she's not pleased with the fact that I have reformed. Next time on the Many Adventures of the Pound Puppies and Friends, Kisa VS Black Pearl. Category:Fan made episodes Category:What If's Category:Fan Fiction Category:Fan made episodes starring Bright Eyes Category:Fan made episodes starring Igor Category:Fan made episodes without an antagonist